


You Really Shouldn't Have Done That, Boys

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Fun, Friendship, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One prank, two devious brunettes....no one is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Really Shouldn't Have Done That, Boys

This is why she needed new friends. A real friend would try to help her out but no, Skye’s friends had to be the type to laugh and tease her about the situation. Who knew Fitz had a pair of hand cuffs anyways?

The brunette sighed and would have crossed her arms if she didn’t have Raina attached to the other end.

“Skye, it’s going to be okay. Jemma is going to get the key and we’ll be separated soon enough.”

Hearing something in the other woman’s voice, she looked over and took in the slightly odd expression she was trying to hide. She tugged on her arm which pulled Raina closer.

“Wanna help me plan something to get back at Lance and Trip? I know you’re the one who got into Idaho’s shampoo and replaced his clothes with all of those horrendous bright orange ones.”

Raina couldn’t help smirking. It had been a good prank.

“He had it coming.”

Nodding her head, the taller female had to admit her friend had a point. She loved Idaho but he was a handful sometimes.

Somehow, Skye had a feeling the guys were going to regret this and she was looking forward to it.

“You know Raina, I’m calling dibs on you for any team activity or game ‘cause I’d rather be working with you than against you.”

“Looks like you live up to the hype, Skye.”

“I may not be a genius like Fitzsimmons but I’m not stupid.”

“You know, I think I may have just the thing to make them rethink their pranks.”

“Anything that will get me bribes of sex?”

The brunette raised an eyebrow at the question.

“You want to make Lance really regret this, don’t you? I think that that could be arranged, on one condition…..” She trailed off.

Skye nodded her head because she didn’t think there was anything she wouldn’t do to help Raina if she could come up with this for her.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Get Trip to fund a shopping trip.”

This time it was Skye’s turn to smirk.

“You know, I think I know a few things that could be used to….convince him that it would be in his best interest to do that.”

Oh yes, the brunette knew a few things that Trip wouldn’t want to see the light of day.

“Then Skye, here’s the start of a beautiful friendship.”

The men had no idea what was in store for them until it was too late. They really should have known better.


End file.
